


Heat Cycle

by Knight_of_Cybertron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: DJD - Freeform, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cybertron/pseuds/Knight_of_Cybertron





	Heat Cycle

Pulling at his plating, Kaon stubbornly stared at the screens in front of him. He was running insanely hot, and he had a feeling that it wasn't because he could be getting sick. No, it was his heat. It wasn't even suppose to come for another three solar cycles, and yet here he was, condensation rolling down his plating because he was just so damn hot.

"Kaon?"

Startled from his thoughts, Kaon looked up to see his teammate, Helex, standing on the other side of the room. "I am almost finished with the report. I will be out of commission for the next few solar cycles."

"Yeah, I can tell," Helex said dryly, moving closer before adding quietly, "Kaon, everyone can smell you. You need to remember that Deathasaurus's mechs do not know that you are mated. You should go to your quarters before it gets worse and something happens."

"I have to finish this," Kaon insisted. "Just five more minutes."

Kaon ran a hand over his helm, pushing the condensation from his face. Helex sighed from where he stood before walking away to check on everyone. Kaon let out a vent of air, trying to focus on anything but running to his room, to Tarn, to get his heat taken care of. As promised, however, five minutes later, he was hurrying home. The other mechs in the halls were giving him different looks, but they all blurred together as he went as fast as he could. The minute he could, he took off towards his and Tarn's hab-suite.

As it turned out, Helex hadn't ended up calling Tarn like Kaon thought he would. So instead of running into his conjux's arms, he shakily sent a message to the tank before making his way to the berth. The second he could, Kaon had a hand around his spike, moaning at the contact. He had made it in time, luckily, as his heat fully washed over him. Whimpering softly, he brought himself to one overload as he waited for Tarn to get there.

The minute Tarn stepped through the door, Kaon knew. He made an embarrassingly loud whimper when he could feel Tarn's EM field hit him sooner than it would normally. He whimpered once more feeling Tarn's servos on him at the same time as hearing the hiss of his faceplate disengaging.

"Sweetspark, I thought your heat wasn't for another couple of solar cycles," Tarn said, pressing his lips to Kaon's, relishing the view of his conjux endura.

"It came early," Kaon managed out, clinging onto the larger mech. "Frag, Tarn. I need you."

"I know sweetspark, sshh." Tarn mouthed at Kaon's cabling, causing him to squirm and wiggle under him. "I've got you. I always will."

Kaon whined as Tarn bit down on a cable. His legs tightened around Tarn's waist, hips bucking up. Numerous babbles and incoherent words spilled from Kaon's lips as Tarn's hands ran over his heated frame. He was about to let out a protest when Tarn pulled away, but it went out the window when Tarn's hand wrapped around him. Kaon overloaded again almost instantly, spilling into Tarn's fist with a soft cry. Tarn continued pumping him, making Kaon babble once more. When Tarn removed his hand, Kaon was shaking with need.

"I've got you," Tarn repeated, kissing Kaon sweetly as he settled in his place between his spread legs. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kaon murmured, servo going down to wrap around Tarn's own spike. "Please."

Moaning, Tarn buried his face in Kaon's neck, nipping it lightly as Kaon continued stroking him. After a moment, he moved Kaon's servo off him and kissed him before sitting up. "How far gone are you?"

Licking his lips, Kaon 'glared' a little half-sparkedly at Tarn. "Depends on what you want."

A small smile appeared at getting a coherent sentence out of the communications mech, he kissed him as he helped him sit up. "Want you to ride my face, beautiful."

"Frag. Yeah, I want that. I can do that."

Tarn laid back on the berth, lightly pinching the smaller bot's aft as he went into position. He was facing towards the rest of Tarn's frame, his legs on either side of Tarn's helm. He jumped a little in surprise when he felt Tarn's hands on his hips. There was a kiss on one of his thighs in a form of apology before Kaon fully sat down on his mate's face. Instantly, he was moaning when he felt Tarn's breath on him, and then his glossa. By that point, Kaon had been leaking lubricant like there was no tomorrow, and Kaon would've scrunched his nose at the thought of the berth padding getting ruined because of him if it weren't for Tarn's glossa licking up said lubricant.

"Love your glossa so much," Kaon breathed out, his servo on his spike as he continued moving his hips. "Frag. You should do this more often."

"I do enough," Tarn said, playfully pinching Kaon's hip cabling. "You're just greedy."

"You would be too if you felt what I am right now." One of Kaon's servos stayed on his spike while his other one was planted firmly on Tarn's chassis. "Do you want me to get you, too?"

"I'm fine, sweetspark. Pleasuring you is enough for me."

Kaon let out a moan as he felt a digit slide in next to Tarn's glossa. He weakly overloaded in his servo, legs tightening around Tarn's helm. There was another pinch on his hip, signalling for him to sit up and move off of Tarn. Now that he had had a few overloads already, Kaon felt more coherent. After a weak smile, Kaon pulled the larger mech into a kiss, moaning at tasting himself on his glossa.

"You taste so unbelieveably good," Tarn stated, his servos going to Kaon's aft and giving the metal a gentle squeeze. Kaon squeaked softly, pushing back into Tarn's servos. "Is there any reason to trigger your heat early?"

"Probably a couple from Deathasaurus's group," Kaon answered, but it was mumbled against Tarn's cabling as he mouthed at his neck. "I met them this morning and we got to talking and one of them told me that he was sparked. Guess my body was screaming 'my chamber is empty' and triggered it early."

Tarn gently pulled Kaon's helm back, looking into his mate's empty eye sockets. They may be empty, but he forced the mech to meet his eyes. "Kaon, do you want a sparkling?"

Licking his lips, Kaon took a shaky breath. "My heat also might've started early because I may have stopped taking my suppressants? I ran out and I kind of never went to get more from Nickel."

"The likelihood of you not carrying after this are slim to none."

"I know." Kaon squirmed in Tarn's hold, already slipping back under the fog. "I don't care, but can you please do something?"

"A sparkling, Kaon."

"I want a sparkling, okay? Can you please frag me now?"

"Okay, okay." Tarn kissed Kaon before gently pushing him back down on the berth. He swallowed the moan Kaon let out as he slipped in two digits right away. Kaon was loose around him, his valve eargerly swallowing the digits as Tarn moved them easily with all the lubricant Kaon's frame was producing.

Kaon's processor was still racing at his admisson to Tarn. He might've been horny as the Pit because of his heat, but he still meant every word. He did want a sparkling, and he knew Tarn did, too. They had been mated for two millenia now, almost three, and most couples had several sparklings by that point. It wasn't that they didn't want to, it was more of convenience thing, if he were to be honest. But those excuses were starting to really run dry, and Kaon was starting to really get desperate to get sparked up. His frame was craving it.

Letting out a moan when Tarn's digits brushed up against his ceiling node, Kaon was shaken from his thoughts. He had let out a cry, back arching a little off the berth. The sheets were soaked now, all the lubricant adding up, making the fabric stick to Kaon's plating. The condensation didn't help, either.

Kaon's legs feel open even more, bucking his hips down quickly and riding Tarn's digits it took longer to bring him to an overload after every one, but he didn't mind. The feeling of Tarn's digits in him was something that he always loved. Frag, being full of Tarn in any way possible was something he loved. His love for Tarn made his spark thud happily in his chassis. Tarn was the best possible mate he could've ever had.

"Tarn," Kaon breathed out, a servo cupping the side of the larger mech's helm. Tarn leaned into it, bringing a smile to his face. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." Tarn's lips were against Kaon's, and it was a feeling neither of them would ever be tired of anytime soon. The tank's digits were still moving quickly in and out of his mate's valve, drawing soft moans from the lithe mech, getting louder whenever his ceiling node was hit. "I have the best mate ever. I'm so lucky."

"No, it's me who's lucky," Kaon replied, his frame leaning into the one above him wherever they were touching. "Can't wait to make a sparkling with you."

"I can't wait, either. You're going to look so beautiful and round and full with our children," Tarn murmered against Kaon's neck. At the words, and the picture in his head that went with it, Kaon overloaded again, dry, his frame now pressed completely against Tarn's frame. 

"Please, Tarn. I can't take anymore without you," Kaon begged, his legs now tightly wrapped around Tarn's waist. "Need you so bad."

"I've got you." Tarn removed his digits and sucked them clean before slowly pushing his spike into Kaon. Kaon moaned, relaxing his frame as Tarn slowly sheathed himself inside his valve. He let out a shaky breath, immediatly wiggling his hips to signal that it was okay for Tarn to move.

Lips were pressed against each other once more as Tarn started moving his hips, drawing more moans from the mech under him. Kaon cursed, words turning into whimpers and babbles the more Tarn moved. Bringing him down for a kiss, Kaon couldn't stop moving his servos all over the mech above him. A small smile filled Kaon's face, his spark doing that weird skip thing as Tarn just kissed him everywhere.

"I love you," Tarn said softly. "Love being this close to you."

"I love you, too," Kaon replied, hands cupping Tarn's face. "Have the best mate ever."

"I disagree."

As they shared another kiss, Tarn sped up the pace of his thrusts, thrusting into Kaon quickly as the sound of metal clanging on metal grew louder in the room. Kaon's ceiling node kept getting pounded, causing him to go strutless on the berth, moaning loudly as he took whatever Tarn was giving him. Tarn could feel his own oncoming overload.

"Fill me up, please," Kaon managed to beg, his servos scratching along Tarn's back as his overload kept getting closer. "Please...... spark me up."

"Okay, love. You'll get my spark," Tarn replied, glancing down at where they were connected and letting out a groan. "You're so gorgeous." Slowly, Tarn opened his chest plating prompting Kaon to do the same, before Tarn pressed their sparks together at the same time as he pierced Kaon's gestation chamber.

Kaon couldn't help but sob as he overloaded for a fourth time, feeling Tarn's spark pulse and his valve walls locked around Tarn's spike, locking them together for the next joor. Tarn was moaning above him, grinding against him as he rode out his overload, his transfluid flooding Kaon's gestation chamber.

As they came down, they kept lazily kissing, their overloads settling over them and making them feel tired. Kaon himself felt like a puddle of cybermetal, and he let himself be mechhandled into a comfortable position with Tarn still locked inside of him. They managed into a spooning position, with Kaon resting comfortably within his mate's arms, sated and happy until his heat came back in full force later on. Now, however, he was full and content.

"So about the sparkling thing," Tarn said, a hand lazily running over Kaon's slightly swollen abdominal plating.

Kaon squirmed a little, weakly clenching around Tarn's spike. "Yeah. I want a sparkling. I'm sorry I forgot to mention I ran out of suppressants awhile ago, it honestly completely slipped my mind. Between the Megatron thing, and dealing with reprioritizing the List, I forgot."

"It's okay, I'm not mad, my love. I do wish you had told me that you wanted a sparkling sooner."

He smiled happily as Tarn held him impossibly closer. "I'm in desperate need for a nap right now, and then we can get cleaned up before my heat gets bad again. That sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Tarn replied. He leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to Kaon's lips, who hummed softly as he returned the gesture.


End file.
